Topic:Ninn
"u w0nn4 g0 m8? 1 d0n't h0ld b4ck." Above quote is when she's really annoyed at someone. The same thing happens to her text when she's dying. Ninn is a cyborg, supposedly her skin and parts of her brain are all that make her human. Hobson created her to help around the Underground Lab, and she's the only living humanoid that actually can get close without * explodes *. Also, why she has a last name is because Hobson wanted to make her seem more human. Sue me if it doesn't make sense to you. Appearance She looks like a normal human being on the outside with and some nice circuitry in some spots, flesh wise. However, her hair is a dark blue up to a certain point where it turns black and has even MORE circuitry. Ninn generally wears this in a braid, and adds on a blue t-shirt, dark pants, black boots with glowing figures, and a jacket with even more circuitry. This supposedly helps her. Personality She seems like a robot. No kidding, her emotions are limited to sarcasm, extreme anger, null, and depression. She also is a sociopath, but since that word is so fluid in this case it means Ninn cares if she kills someone, but unless it's someone she actually likes, which is rare, she can't feel remorse. She wants to, though, so this doesn't mean she'll go out of her way to murder people. Backstory Ninn lost her memory before being found in some ruins by Hobson. He created her an artificial body to keep her alive in hopes that her quick thinking could help him. She grew up in the Underground Lab before it became uninhabitable. Ninn keeps searching for Hobson, because she wants to be more human (please see Data from Star Trek if you're confused) and find someone else. A conscience would be nice, because she doesn't like killing but still has to feel null about it. Other than that, there's nothing you can learn from talking to her, except that she maybe had a brother. TO BE REVEALED... IN FINDING OUR SECRETS! Don't question me and we won't have problems :D Relations Hobson Creator. Nil Missing brother. Kek Test subject 203, hilarious, doesn't know what to think of it really. Katak A "friend" if you will. Closest thing she considers fine. Thinks he's interesting enough. Dancey And Darky Ninn only knows them from watching the videos Katak has around the place, just sees her as "two dark figures with good inside. Huh, I wonder what that's like." Squidy Have you ever met your worst nightmare and couldn't be able to feel fear? That's kind of Squidy for Ninn. A demon that has no respect for boundaries or when not to take it too far. Clockwork Most handsome piece of work she's ever seen, but since Ninn doesn't have those feelings she just feels "Wow, man, you've overdid yourself. Again." Everyone Else Meh... Have to know them better to decide... Not-So-Current Info Roleplays She Is Or Was In NULL! Number of Deaths She doesn't technically die, she just has a shutdown somewhere around here... Number of Kills Yah don't wanna know believe me, but she gets VIP in Killer's Unite Powers Hacking She can hack into anything within reach. Sometimes, a flash of energy can extend the connection, but it has to be controlled. Hacking does not include gears, only circuitry. Images Ninn can sometimes project images or videos into the air with a blue-ish light surrounding it. This is incredibly useful to show information. Access Ninn can access any electronic control if she's close enough through a projected keyboard-type thing, filled with symbols. And Of Course, Enhanced Human Abilities She can jump about two meters and go about two kilometers per second if she has a power source. Weaknesses, Something Someone Shouldn't Put On Here Ninn has a power switch on the right side of her body, not anywhere inappropriate, but not somewhere people would generally stick their hands. (for instance, not a hip.) Also * cough * she doesn't lean against the wall much * cough * She also can get drained of power, which pretty much means she's limited to human activities, unless she's jumping off a really high building. Trivia * She knows Temm from her experiments with Hobson. * She knows Kek from her experiments with Hobson. * She knows Katak from just hanging around the Underground Lab. * She cannot access the Underground Lab, but she has control of its technical functions anywhere she goes(aka really great internet XD) * She can access the internet (ohey :D) from anywhere she is, even in a grounded room. * Faraday cages don't protect technology from her. * She keeps a list of the people on the Far Far Range. * She is very annoyed that I'm going on about the trivia. * She gets Killer's Unite VIP immediately, just because of the slimes she had to kill. Ninn does feel some form of remorse, and it was a hacker's fault she killed people. She thinks it's her fault. Theme Songs Oh, yes... Normally she's passive, but sometimes she's A) taken control of or B) has to eliminate the opposition. Eliminate, First Battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtJiP3aI6IQ Megalo Strike Back, Piano] Eliminate, Second Battle Captain Jack's Theme - Torchwood Control. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uqlQH96-tE ERRORLOVANIA] Reflection... Hopes and Dreams, Piano Have To Take You Down Now, Sorry This song plays when she's fighting someone she doesn't want to... Horrorloslaynia Casual There's that feeling.. Of horror in the air... It's definitely a Horrortale Remix, you're not just dreaming. Upon Death "l3t th3m h4v3 m3rc7, 0k4y?" There's like so many :D Gallery Ohey, I did it. Unless someone else adds to my gallery of Ninn, I'm just going to do free hand with PENCILS next time >.< There shall be no questions unless you're very very very confuzzled about how I just threw grammar out the window :D Category:Character Category:DisOneEditor's Pages Category:Female Category:Non-Human